Braiding Hair and Other Girly Things
by IamStoopKid
Summary: A movie night filled with Shulesy goodness  :


**Hey guys! I just thought the world could use a little more Shules because well they are incredibly cute (:**

* * *

Shawn and Juliet had finally cuddled up on the couch at her apartment to watch Pretty in Pink after working a case that demanded way too much of their time.

Juliet rested her head on Shawn's chest and he put his arm around her. She couldn't seem to find a comfortable position though, because every few minutes she would shift to a different spot. After the third time Shawn couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Jules, everything okay?"

"Yeah I just can't seem to get comfortable. Every way I sit my shoulders hurt." She had had an excessive amount of paperwork lately and it was definitely taking its toll.

"Sit on the floor." He commanded.

"What? Why?" She wrinkled her nose up in confusion.

"Just do it." He chuckled at her expression.

"Okay…" She plopped herself down on the floor and stared at him, wondering when he was going to tell her what was going on.

"Come here." He said, indicating for her to come and sit with her back against his legs.

She sat on the floor and looked at the tv.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you do—"Just as she started talking he reached for her shoulders and started gently massaging her knots. "Ahhhaha, god that feels good." He laughed and continued massaging.

"How did you get so good at this?" She asked, her eyes closing at how her stress seemed to just be melting away. His fingers found all of the perfect spots.

"I spent a summer working at a spa in San Diego as an intern to a massage therapist. She taught me after we closed every day. Hmmm, I'd forgotten about that until now. One of my better jobs by far."

"You seem to have a pretty extensive skill set from all of these jobs you had." She started to focus on the movie again.

"Yep." He had a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned his attention back to the television screen.

He continued massaging her shoulders with the occasional moan from her letting him know he was doing well.

After a couple minutes he stopped, and started running his fingers through her hair.

"Uh Shawn?" She tilted her head back and looked up at him from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah Jules?" His fingers twisted through her loose blond curls.

"What are you doing?" She noticed his eyes had a twinge of mischief in them.

"Playing with your hair… That ok?" She faced the tv again, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Mm yeah, it feels good."

"Ok."

He finally stopped about fifteen minutes later and waited a minute before saying, "You can come back on the couch now, you're not exiled down there, you know."

As she smiled at him and stood up, she reached a hand up to her hair to find two neat, lumpy ridges. She ran over to a mirror and was shocked at her appearance. She was now sporting two perfect French braids.

"Shawn! How… what… I'm confused." She finished.

"I also do single braids, manicures, and pedicures." He quipped in a commercial style voice.

She whirled around to look at him, the surprise still eminent on her face.

"Aw Jules, you look so cute in braids." He smiled at her blush.

"How did you do this? I can't even do this." He patted the couch next to him and she went to sit down. After making sure she was situated, he began explaining.

"I had this friend in high school named Allison. It was only her and her dad, and she was sort of what you could call a tomboy I guess. One year in an accident she hurt her hand pretty badly. She had to get it amputated." Juliet gasped. "She had really pretty long hair. But she wasn't able to do it herself and of course her dad had no idea how. Most of her friends were guys, so I decided to learn how. I would do her hair before school most days. I learned how to do a whole bunch of stuff with hair."

Juliet studied him as he told his story, realizing there was so much more to him than anyone knew other than maybe Gus. The expression on his face was thoughtful.

"Wow, Shawn. That's really interesting." She said genuinely." You know, there's a lot about you I don't know." She placed a hand on his chest and arched her head up to place a kiss on his lips.

"Well I'm happy to share anything you want to know." He tugged on her braid.

"How many jobs have you had?" She leaned her head back against his shoulder and looked up at the ceiling.

"I think Psych is my twenty sixth."

"What were they?" She wondered how someone could have had so many jobs. It seemed impossible.

"Okay the first one was…" She snuggled into his chest and he pulled the blanket up over them. The movie was forgotten, and he started to tell his story.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
